The Silent Three
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. One-Shot. During a battle for energon, Bumblebee, Soundwave and Shockwave get trapped in an energon mine and are forced to work together to escape. But after Bumblebee mentions a past life experience between the three, will these mechs finally see optic-to-optic-to visor again and be able to escape the mine before they end up killing each other? This might get ugly!


**_I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaack! Here with my next Transformers Prime story. It's been awhile since I've been making a transformers story. I've been typing of other stories based on Kirby and Invader Zim. But trust me, this summer I'll be blasting out many stories. But here comes my biggest one-shot ever. I've had this idea for many days now and I must write it. So here it is! _**

* * *

The Silent Three

The Autobots and Decepticons were once again battling over a large supply of energon that had been found in a newly-dugged energon mine in the Rocky Mountains. Megatron had sent nearly everyone, inlcuding the silent Soundwave, into the battle. Despite being outnumbered as usual, the Autobots have managed to take most of the energon. Bumblebee was busy fighting the vehicons not really paying attention to Soundwave who was flying towards him. Soundwave transformed and hit Bumblebee to the ground. Smokescreen had tried to save Bumblebee but had to fight off a bunch of drones. Megatron was busy fighting Optimus not letting each other escape with the energon.

"Bumblebee, find any remaining energon in the mines!" Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee was busy tussling with Soundwave but broke free and ran towards the mines. Soundwave gave chase and both mechs landed at the bottom of the mines. Bumblebee found himself completely outnumbered when he faced several miners and surprisingly...Shockwave.

"Ugh, more Autobugs!" Shockwave snarled charging his cannon.

Bumblebee dodged Shockwave's blasts making him blast miners instead. Soundwave also tried to catch Bumblebee was the scout was too quick for him. Bumblebee was forced to blast a few energon crystals in the walls making them explode. The explosions caught Soundwave and sent him flying into Shockwave who blasted his cannon upwards creating a bigger explosion making the mine cave in. Above the surface, Arcee had felt a shake.

"Optimus, the ground is collasping!" Arcee warned after blasting Knock Out away.

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus called out.

"But what about Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked knocking out more drones.

"We'll have to come back later...the Nemesis is firing on us!" Smokescreen said.

The Nemesis fired on all the Autobots and they retreated into an emergency groundbridge.

"Decepticons fall back, Soundwave and Shockwave will turn up eventually. Right now we must focus on covering more energon sightings without them!" Megatron ordered.

While the Nemesis left, deep underground, the dust had finished settling and Bumblebee was busy checking his surroundings. There was no more energon left and instead he was alone...or so he thought. As he continued to try and contact Optimus...all he got was static. He could hear what sounded like heavy footsteps up ahead around a corner.

"Finally some help..." Bumblebee beeped eagerly.

But instead of Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen or Optimus...he found himself facing Shockwave and Soundwave. Two of the most dangerous Decepticons. Bumblebee was too shocked to try and say anything. Shockwave and Soundwave just stared at him with disgust.

"Illogical, the one mech we had to get trapped with...and it had to be the Autobot Scout!" Shockwave growled and Soundwave nodded.

Bumblebee knew there was no reason to try and fight back, so he just stood there figuring out a way to not get himself killed. Having to deal with Megatron's top two trustworthy and loyal mechs would be a challenge.

"Uh...I'm guessing we're stuck together until someone come to the rescue?" Bumblebee beeped and shrugged.

"Illogical, Lord Megatron will hear our distress signals!" Shockwave scoffed and activated his com link.

"Lord Megatron...come in...Lord Megatron...do you read..." Shockwave attempted several times but got nothing but static.

Soundwave tried but only static appeared on his visor screen. Bumblebee mentaly smirked.

"I already tried it...nothing!" Bee said chuckling. "Told you!"

Shockwave clenched his fist and growled.

"No matter, me and Soundwave will need to cover this entire mine to find an exit. But you Autobot...I don't see a need for you to live!" Shockwave said charging and aiming his cannon at Bumblebee who jumped back. Soundwave just stood there emotionlessly.

Bumblebee tried hard to figure out how to stop him. He thought and thought until finally a past event popped into his processor.

"Come on Shockwave...you really going to kill one of the Silent Three?" Bumblebee said nervously.

Bumblebee noticed the gun shut down and Shockwave's arm dropped like a broken crane arm. A few tense seconds went by before anyone spoke.

"Don't you ever...mention that name again..." Shockwave said in a devilish tone.

Bumblebee backed up some more knowing that wasn't such a good idea. But he needed to know why it was such a bad idea.

"But why, I thought you missed those times!" Bee beeped.

"That was a long time ago...Bumblebee...a time that is of no use anymore! How could you have possibly rememberd something like that?" Shockwave demanded an answer backing Bumblebee into a wall.

"I always think back on the past. During the days we all got along without fighting. I want them back...I want...us back!" Bumblebee sighed.

"Well never expect it to happen! Autobots and Decepticons will never be able to live peacefully. All the Autobots will perish under Lord Megatron's rule. The Decepticons will rise and destroy this miserable excuse for a planet. And once that's over, all the Autobots will be gone, nothing, even you!" Shockwave sneered. "And if you think for once I'd rather go back to be some immature sparkling, rather then Lord Megatron's most loyal lieutenant, you're horribly mistaken."

Bumblebee's optics widened seeing Shockwave bending over him. Then what happened next shocked him, Shockwave punches Bumblebee in the face hard enough to knock him to the ground. But then, Soundwave shoves Shockwave into a wall making him trip over Bumblebee. Bumblebee moved away from Shockwave and looked to see Soundwave clenching his fists in rage.

"Soundwave what is the meaning of this?" Shockwave snarled getting up.

Soundwave points to himself and plays a recording.

"Most loyal Lieutenant!" The recording of Megatron played.

Shockwave and Soundwave began circling each other. Bumblebee stood against the wall.

"Soundwave...from what I heard you've been getting all the praise by Lord Megatron. Well I believe you've had enough and it is my turn to please my liege. Besides, anything you can do...I can do better!" Shockwave teased. "Especially since I don't need..._small_ assistance!"

When Shockwave teased Lazerbeak, Soundwave had reached his boiling point. He lunged at the one-eyed mech tackling him to the ground. Bumblebee looked on in horror as the two 'cons fought. Bumblebee wanted to escape...but...he also didn't want to leave them. Decepticons or not...they were all once friends...best friends. He cautiously walked over to the scrapping mechs and tried to pry Soundwave away but ended up backhanded across the face by him. Soundwave actually hissed at Bumblebee before going to back to fighting Shockwave. Bumblebee then thought he might as well run away while he had the chance knowing they were going to kill him once they were done. He ran off away from the mechs as fast as he could. He passed by broken carts and drills.

"Man, I got to admit, these miners sure know to drill a nice mine!" Bumblebee chuckled as he kept looking for an exit.

He suddenly came to a path with two tunnels. Either way could've been the way out. Did he have time to check them all? Would Soundwave or Shockwave find him before he even finishes one of the paths? In the end, he ran through the left path. Meanwhile, Soundwave and Shockwave were still thrashing each other. They punched, kicked, slammed and threw each other constantly. Finally after a few more minutes, they seperated to catch their breath.

"Had enough?" Shockwave snarled.

Soundwave didn't answer but instead staggered against a mine cart. Only to slip and fall in. Shockwave actually broke into a chuckle seeing Soundwave struggle to get out. When he did, he stormed off leaving Shockwave alone. Shockwave walked towards a formation in the rock, formed to look like a bench for three. He sighed looking down tired and hot. He was never going to get out of here.

"Ugh...what now?" Bumblebee sighed seeing he had run into a dead end.

Bumblebee was forced to walk back. During his walk, he thought back to when he, Soundwave and Shockwave were the Silent Three.

_Countless eons before the war...a young Bumblebee, Shockwave and Soundwave sat on a bench placed on the sidewalks of downtown Iacon. They were laughing. At the time, Shockwave had his original left arm as Grimlock hadn't bitten it off during the Fall of Cybertron. It was during these times that these three were dangerous trouble-makers, always picking on mechs smaller than them and picking fights with seekers. Starscream had been a recurring victim of the trio's pranks. They called themselves the Silent Three as they were known to barely speak in public. Right now they were figuring out who they should bully today._

_"How about we bully that Screamer kid again?" Bumblebee suggested._

_"I guess we could...not like he's going to do anything about it!" Shockwave chuckled. "Do you agree Soundwave?"_

_Soundwave nodded and held a thumb's up. Just then, a young Orion Pax walked by. He was once a victim of their pranks as well but after saving them from danger one time, they immediately be-friended him._

_"Hey Orion, have you seen Screamer?" Shockwave asked._

_"Yeah...he's up the street!" Orion said pointing behind him. "You guys always torment him!"_

_"Only when we're bored!" Bumblebee shrugged._

_Orion watched shaking his head as the Silent Three walk off. _

_"Ugh...I wonder if anything will break those three up!" Orion sighed._

_The young Starscream had just been given his allowance for the week and was off to spend it on some energon sweets. He spotted the Silent Three heading towards him. Starscream gulped and looked for an escape route but it was too late._

_"Well, well, we meet again Screamer!" Shockwave said pounding a fist into his hand._

_"Not today guys, I just want to go to the store!" Starscream sighed._

_"You can pass for a price!" Bumblebee stepped up and Soundwave nodded._

_"Leave me alone!" Starscream whimpered as the gang closed in on him._

_"Why do you get scared Screamer, after all, you got those big claws yet you never use them!" Shockwave said._

_Starscream looked at his own claws and realized Shockwave was right...why did he run away? Starscream stood his ground flexing his claws._

_"You won't be taking my money today!" Starscream sneered._

_"Wanna bet?" Bee asked charging Starscream._

_But before Bumblebee could make contact, he is smacked back by another silver jet. It happened to be none other than Megatronus. The future gladiator and supreme ruler of the Decepticons. Starscream felt horror strike him as the large mech stared down the Silent Three. Bumblebee and Soundwave backed down but Shockwave didn't._

_"Who the frag are you?" Shockwave sneered stepping up to him._

_"You'll find out if you don't back off!" Megatron sneered._

_Shockwave and Megatron entered a tense stare-down trying to size each other up. But Megatron quickly slammed a fist into Shockwave's optic making the cyclops stagger back crying. When he ran off, Soundwave and Bumblebee did too! Since then, they never messed with Starscream again._

Bumblebee laughed remembering that...he also had to admit Megatron did get a good hit in. But that was so long ago he was sure nobody remembered it. Not even Starscream himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Soundwave ran up and vicously shoves him. Now Soundwave was trying to fight _him_.

"Soundwave stop! There is no time for fighting! We need to get out of here!" Bumblebee said struggling to control Soundwave.

Bumblebee shoved Soundwave and the two entered a staredown. Soundwave was deciding wether he should waste time fighting...or finding an exit. Bumblebee didn't want to fight him but knew he may have to so he wasn't going to show he was afraid. Bumblebee felt it difficult to stare Soundwave down as he was just looking his reflection. He knew Soundwave was mad at Shockwave, mad at Megatron for simply leaving them, mad at the war. Soundwave was tired of it, tired of it all. He just wanted to end just like the Autobots did. Bumblebee...his former best friend, was right in front of him. He missed having him as a friend...all the fun times they used to have together...along with Shockwave. Why did it have to end?

"Soundwave...I'm not going to fight you!" Bumblebee said.

Then, after countless eons of never saying a word, Soundwave spoke.

"I didn't expect you to!" Soundwave said in a more, sad tone.

Bumblebee suddenly found himself embracing Soundwave in a hug. They stayed together for at least a few minutes before breaking the hug.

"What's happened to us?" Bumblebee asked.

Soundwave shook his head and let it hang. Bumblebee placed a hand on Soundwave shoulder.

"I miss the Silent Three." Soundwave spoke again.

"I do too Soundwave, but we need to get back to Shockwave and go through that other tunnel. We need to get out of here with or without help." Bumblebee said.

Soundwave agreed as they continued to walk back. When they got back to Shockwave, he was still trying to com link Megatron but hadn't gotton an answer. When Shockwave locked his optic on Soundwave's, he stood up.

"Back for more?" Shockwave challenged.

Bumblebee got in between the two mechs keeping them apart.

"Guys please no more of this. There's no point! In order for us to get out of here, we need to work together." Bumblebee explained. "As the Silent Three."

"Bumblebee, I told you not to say that again!" Shockwave sneered.

"I have my rights! Besides, I don't see why we still can't be that! I mean we are alone aren't we? So why not bring it back...just this once?" Bumblebee pleaded.

Shockwave looked over at Soundwave who nodded. Finally the big mech gave in.

"Fine...but I'm still the leader!" Shockwave pointed to himself.

"That's fine!" Bumblebee chuckled. "But I would suggest taking the tunnel on the right since the left is a dead end."

The re-grouped Silent Three set off together after so many eons of fighing the war. They talked about the good old times when they were younglings. Along the way they found a few energon cubes with they drunk eagerly. The tunnel was very long and they were getting tired after what seemed like hours of walking. They eventually tired out enough to fall to the ground.

"I can't go on anymore!" Bee panted.

"Me neither...why is the tunnel so long?" Shockwave complained.

Soundwave just nodded.

"Should we recharge?" Bee asked.

"Logical solution!" Shockwave said.

All three powered down hoping someone would fine them soon...Autobot or Decepticon they didn't care. About three hours later Bumblebee awoke to a strange rumbling. He noticed Shockwave and Soundwave still in recharge. He heard more rumbling coming from above. He looked ahead to see what looked like a small opening. He gasped.

"Guys wake up...wake up...I found something!" Bumblebee beeped happily.

"Ugh...has anyone found us yet?" Shockwave asked.

"No...but we've found an exit!" Bumblebee pointed to the little hole on the ceiling.

Shockwave and Soundwave jumped up cheering. Soundwave transformed and flew up to the hole and blasted it making a bigger one. Once they reached the surface they collasped on the ground still in shock of being free. However, they were still stranded on the Rocky Mountains. They looked around...it was cold...but they didn't mind.

"I heard a rumbling...what was that?" Bumblebee wondered.

Soundwave pointed a long claw to two vehicons who were rolling a few rocks out of the way. They were sent by Megatron to look for Shockwave and Soundwave. When they spotted Bumblebee they activated their guns.

"AUTOBOT!"

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" Shockwave yelled aiming his gun at them.

"What? Shockwave sir, that's-"

"Our best friend!" Shockwave cut them off while Soundwave nodded.

The vehicons were dumbfounded. Bumblebee suddenly got a call from Optimus.

"Bumblebee do you read?"

"I'm fine Optimus...just had a little incident in the mines...but I'm functional." Bee sighed.

"I'm on my way to your coordinates!" Optimus said.

"Okay!"

Once Optimus hung up, Bumblebee turned to the others.

"Are you going to call Megatron?" Bumblebee asked.

"We better or Lord Megatron will have out heads!" Shockwave said calling Megatron. "Lord Megatron come in, it's Shockwave!"

"Shockwave it's about time you reach us...is Soundwave with you?"

"Yes my liege...and the Autobot Scout!"

"Really, then bring him as our prisoner!" Megatron demanded.

Bumblebee looked shocked. Soundwave looked up at Shockwave like he was crazy. Then Shockwave amazed everyone present saying something he wouldn't regret.

"No...I refuse!" Shockwave said.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REFUSE! DO AS I ORDER SHOCKWAVE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PROCESSOR?" Megatron growled.

"NO I HAVEN'T _MY LIEGE, _IN FACT...YOU WANT HIM...YOU GOT TO GO THROUGH US!" Shockwave snarled ending the call.

Just then, Optimus came through a groundbridge and was surprised at what he saw. Bumblebee, Shockwave and Soundwave together...after so long.

"The Silent Three. I never would've guessed!" Optimus said retracting his battle mask to show his smile.

"Optimus!" Shockwave greeted.

"Shockwave...Soundwave!" Optimus nodded.

Suddenly Megatron comes running out of his groundbridge angrily.

"SHOCKWAVE! SOUNDWAVE! WHO IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK TO YOUR SUPREME LORD IN SUCH A MANNER?" Megatron snarls.

Shockwave suddenly turns around and fires at Megatron knocking the tyrant into the air. Bumblebee was surprised.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee...once the Silent Three...always the Silent Three." Shockwave placed a clawed hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Bumblebee, Shockwave, Soundwave...into the groundbridge!" Optimus said after shooting at the two drones who ran into the groundbridge.

Megatron recovers from the blows and gets up, but when he does...he's been left alone.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU AUTOBOTS!" Megatron screams up to the sky.

After Bumblebee explained what he, Shockwave and Soundwave have gone through...the ex-cons were welcomed in. Optimus was actually happy that those three were reunited. And now...they were reunited permanently. Later that day Bulkhead walked over to them.

"So...I heard stories about you three being together...what kind of stuff did you used to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"You're about to find out!" Bumblebee beeped as he and his gang got closer to Bulkhead.

"Uh-oh!" Bulkhead took off running down a hallway.

It looked like the Silent Three had found their next target. Optimus had to chuckle at this when Ratchet came up to him.

"Optimus...I'd never thought I'd see something like this! Have you seen Bumblebee so happy to see mechs like Soundwave and Shockwave?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes...I used to...everyday as a kid on Cybertron..." Optimus smiled. "Uh Ratchet...where did we put the energy cuffs?"

"Why?"

"We may need them soon!"

_**The Silent Three**_

* * *

_**Got this done...wow this was a good story to write. I'm finding myself at a lost of ideas to write stories now. I go back and forth with Transformers and Kirby stories. Oh just wait till summer, I'm going to be typing the heck out of my computer! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I had multiple ending ideas but chose this one instead. But now that I've finished this...KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
